


pretty

by uwujii



Series: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Atsumu just crushing over Sakusa, Ballroom Dancing, Clowning Atsumu, Fluff, It was funny to proof read HAHAHA, M/M, Prince Sakusa, prince atsumu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwujii/pseuds/uwujii
Summary: Atsumu wasn't the type to be shy and be all over the place, but for the love of all things beautiful, who is that curly-haired male, and why was he so damn attractive?
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161587
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7: Royal AU for SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021!

"Good lord, 'Tsumu, he's gonna melt."

Atsumu snaps his head at his brother, "just go to your damn boyfriend and introduce him to everyone like you planned, dammit!" He roars, and thankfully, no one else hears but Osamu because of the even louder noise from the people chattering in the ballroom.

Osamu shrugs as he goes to look for Suna, who's somewhere with his friends. Atsumu, on the other hand, was the twin that wasn't socializing. It was their annual Miya Ball, where every monarch in the country was invited.

It wasn't that Atsumu was that awkward prince that didn't like being around people; it was quite the opposite. He loved approaching visitors of the palace and making them comfortable; he was the people person between him and Osamu.

The only reason he was in the corner was that a guest entranced him at the other side of the room, where he was avoiding the crowd. His face was devoid of emotion, but his face was so soft and perfect. The way his curls were placed perfectly to cover parts of his forehead but never missing to show the beauty marks above his brow, the way his onyx eyes wandered about but never showing emotion either.

He was so attractive, and Atsumu hasn't even started from the neck below.

He wore a suit like anyone would at a ball, a black one to be exact, one that made him camouflage himself at the back. It wasn't filled with fancy decorations like Atsumu's or Osamu's, but it was simple, plain, but with an expensive-looking brooch was on the right of his blazer. Atsumu could only yell out in his head about how attractive he looked without even trying.

Atsumu grumbled, trying to be subtle with the way he was staring and wondering who he was. He had never seen him from pasts balls, so he had no clue who this beautiful man was.

He could just ask the man, just casually approach him in his true nature of being social, but that was the problem; his nature of being a socialite was suddenly gone. He was shy, he was frozen in his spot, and a part of him refused to try and move.

Atsumu could even say that he was intimidated by such beauty.

"You're still staring at him, 'Tsumu!" Osamu comes back with Suna right behind him. Atsumu furrows his brows, seeing the couple made him frown, "what else am I supposed to do?" He asks, crossing his arms.

"I don't know, talk to him? Isn't that your thing?" Suna tells him, and Atsumu groans; it isn't as if he hasn't thought of that. "But I'm shy."

Osamu and Suna look at each other, and Osamu snorts, "you're shy? Wow, that's a first. You have the guts to go commando to an important meeting, but you can't go approach a stranger like you always do?"

Suna tries to stifle his laugh, and Atsumu's face flushes, "hey, that was a dare from you! Dammit, 'Samu! I've never seen him here before." He looks back at him, and this time, Suna stands next to Atsumu to look.

"Ah, Sakusa Kiyoomi."

Atsumu turns to him, confused, "how what and why?"

"You don't check your guest list. He probably came here to represent his father," Suna tells him, and Atsumu takes another look, but this time, the stranger named Sakusa Kiyoomi is staring back at him with a brow raised.

"Oh, cool, he finally noticed. Good luck," Osamu pats his shoulder before quickly walking away with Suna to avoid any type of tomfoolery Atsumu would make them do.

Atsumu blinks, and his heart races when he sees Sakusa walking over to him, with a plain and unimpressed expression on his face. He just stands there, not able to do anything but frantically looks everywhere else but him while his hands nervously move around as it sweats profusely.

When Sakusa finally reaches him, Atsumu blinks, he's a litter taller, and it makes him scream inside. Attractive and tall? What the hell is this?

"Prince Atsumu?"

Atsumu fawns at his voice.

"Uh, yeah, a pleasure to meet you. Sakusa Kiyoomi?" He puts out his hand to shake, completely forgetting that his hand was sweating out of nervousness. Sakusa nods and quickly shakes his hand, "you haven't been greeting guests as I've been told."

"Ah, well— you've been told?" Atsumu furrows his brows in confusion. "I'm representing my father, and he told me who the Miya's are," Sakusa explains, then a smile is suddenly placed on his once stoic face, and Atsumu forgets to breathe.

"Seems like you've been stuck in this spot for a while now."

Atsumu wants to sink in his coat, he noticed.

"Well, I was just distracted," Atsumu blurts out, and he hears Sakusa chuckle, and his heart flutters at the sound, "You're quite the prince."

Atsumu gasps, "hey! It's not my fault you were just standing there and looking pretty! You could have, you know, socialized!" He regrets everything and wants to be unborn as soon as those words leave his mouth.

"I can't do that if the prince was staring at me, can I? I was pressured over there; it took me a whole lot to even walk over here," Sakusa tells him, but this time he doesn't look at Atsumu, and the latter blushes.

"What?"

"It's not my fault you were staring."

"It's not my fault you're pretty."

"With every word, your face gets redder."

Atsumu turns his head to him, face beet red, "you are unfair."

Sakusa chuckles again, "no, I'm Sakusa Kiyoomi, and I'd like for us to get to know each other and not bicker over whose fault it is that we stayed in one place."

Atsumu blinks for the nth time that night, and his face somehow gets redder than it already was. "Fine, I guess."

"Let's start over?"

"Fine."

"I'm prince Sakusa Kiyoomi of Itachiyama, a pleasure to meet you."

"Miya Atsumu of Inarizaki, likewise."

"Would you like to take this somewhere else that isn't the corner of your own Ball?" Sakusa asks as he offers his hand for Atsumu to take. Atsumu smiles, "would the dance floor be okay, Sakusa?"

"Call me Kiyoomi."

"Alright, is the dance floor okay, Prince Kiyoomi?"

"That's a wonderful idea, Prince Atsumu."

**Author's Note:**

> It's a little late and this is my last entry for the week! 
> 
> I had fun writing these five fluff entries :D they were fun to write hehe 
> 
> I write threads on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/koukofii) too :D but more on bkak & krkn


End file.
